bleach_burning_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bushinji Clan
The Bushinji Clan is one of the Four Great Noble Families of Soul Society. Overview The Bushinji Clan has a rich and ancient history amongst the Soul Society and Seireitei. Since the founding of the Gotei 13, the Bushinji Clan has had a stake in their history. Traditionally the family has taken up high ranking positions within the 10th and 13th Divisions leading to a natural affiliation with the two divisions. The clan has been charged with training promising shinigami in the advanced arts of Zankensoki due to their extremely high ability to learn and grasp combat arts as well as teach them. They excell greatly in Zanjutsu with all of their members being master swordsmen. Clan Structure The Bushinji Clan is set up in a similar manner to any of the other Noble Families. They have a clan head which is passed typically from father to son. Beyond that, other family members are simply referred to as 'Vassals' who are loyal members that serve the families head. There is currently also a single individual in the position of 'Advisor' who may be deferred to on matters of great importance by the Clan Head. Clan Relics *'Jouteikaji': A famed blade that has been in the possession of the Bushinji Clan for over two thousand years. It was forged by the legendary swordsmith, Muramasa Sengo. Despite its age the blade has never dulled and is as sharp as the day it was forged. It is an heirloom passed down from head to head and used to instruct and train the next heir of the clan. Family Members Tenryuu Bushinji: 1st Head and Founder of the Bushinji Clan. Father of Tenkai and Hayashi Bushinji. Grandfather of Tsunkai Bushinji and Amaya Unohana(Bushinji). Currently member of the 0 Division. Miyako Kazuki(Bushinji): Noblewoman and 1st Matriarch of the Bushinji Clan. Wife of Tenryuu Bushinji, mother of Tenkai and Hayashi Bushinji. Grandmother of Tsunkai Bushinji and Amaya Unohana(Bushinji). Currently deceased. Tenkai Bushinji: 2nd and Current Head of the Bushinji Clan. Son of Tenryuu Bushinji and Miyako Kazuki(Bushinji), Father of Tsunkai Bushinji and Amaya Unohana(Bushinji). Current Captain of the 13th Division. Hayashi Bushinji: Current Advisor of the Bushinji Clan. Son of Tenryuu Bushinji and Miyako Kazuki(Bushinji), Father of Makoto Bushinji. Currently retired Vice Captain of the 10th Division. Retsu "Yachiru" Unohana(Bushinji): Noblewoman and 2nd Matriarch of the Bushinji Clan. Wife of Tenkai Bushinji, mother of Tsunkai Bushinji and Amaya Unohana(Bushinji). Former Captain of the 11th and 4th Division, currently deceased. Rei Ijuin(Bushinji): Noblewoman of the Bushinji Clan. Wife of Hayashi Bushinji, mother of Makoto Bushinji. Currently 5th Seat of the 10th Division. Tsunkai Bushinji: Nobleman and heir of the Bushinji Clan. Son of Tenkai Bushinji and Retsu "Yachiru" Unohana(Bushinji), husband of Ume Himura(Bushinji), nephew of Hayashi Bushinji and Rei Ijuin(Bushinji), father of Ayane and Yumiko Unohana(Bushinji). Currently 3rd Seat of the 13th Division. Ume Himura(Bushinji): Noblewoman and heir Matriarch of the Bushinji Clan. Wife of Tsunkai Bushinji, mother of Ayane and Yumiko Unohana(Bushinji). Currently 8th Seat of the 13th Division. Amaya Unohana(Bushinji): Noblewoman of the Bushinji Clan. Daughter of Tenkai Bushinji and Retsu "Yachiru" Unohana(Bushinji), wife of Taisa Bushinji. Currently deceased. Taisa Bushinji: Nobleman of the Bushinji Clan. Son In Law of Tenkai Bushinji and Retsu "Yachiru" Unohana(Bushinji), husband of Amaya Unohana(Bushinji). Currently deceased. Makoto Bushinji: Nobleman of the Bushinji Clan. Son of Hayashi Bushinji and Rei Ijuin(Bushinji), nephew of Tenkai Bushinji and Retsu "Yachiru" Unohana(Bushinji). Currently deceased. Yumiko Unohana(Bushinji): Noblewoman of the Bushinji Clan. Daughter of Tsunkai Bushinji and Ume Himura(Bushinji). Currently 5th Seat of the 4th Division. Ayane Unohana(Bushinji): Noblewoman of the Bushinji Clan. Daughter of Tsunkai Bushinji and Ume Himura(Bushinji). Currently deceased.